


Out of character

by NoeyBlanc



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Restored Alphonse Elric, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeyBlanc/pseuds/NoeyBlanc
Summary: Rodzeństwo pozostaje w bliskich relacjach, mieszkając w dawnym domu razem z nietuzinkową staruszką i uroczą Winry.Edward zachowuje się nietypowo odkąd odzyskał ciało brata.Al lubi bliskość, ale zaraz czy tak nie robią pary?Nie wie co myśleć.Historia opiera się w całości na relacji kazirodczej, więc potraktuj ostrzeżenia poważnie; jeśli z jakiegoś powodu, nie lubisz czytać na takie tematy, to proszę nie czytaj. Pamiętajmy, że są to tylko postacie fikcyjne
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 8





	1. Teoria strun, gdy pociągniesz, cały instrument zadrży

Ed zachowywał się dziwnie od czasu, gdy Al odzyskał ciało, co zastanawiało Al'a. Nie żeby było mu źle z tą bliskością, sam napawał się ludzkim ciałem i korzystał z posiadania brata koło siebie tak jak nigdy nie mógł. Przytulanie się, małe słodkości jak pocałunki w czoło i głowę. Uwielbiał swojego brata i bóg jeden wie jak bardzo cieszył się z możliwości.

A Edward? Też to kochał, może nawet bardziej, ponieważ jego brat niekoniecznie wiedział jak wygląda intymność. Dokładnie tak robił Ed, przenosił potrzeby Al'a o krok dalej i korzystał. 

Al samemu; po trzech nocach śpiąc samotnie we własnym łóżku, mimo tego jak bardzo się z możliwości snu początkowo cieszył; zaproponował Edowi dzielenie się łóżkiem. Ile to już minęło odkąd spali w jednej pościeli? Al zamierzał powtórzyć wszystkie czynności, które kiedyś były przyjemne, a o których zapomniał po długim odrętwieniu. 

Pokój Eda był zwyczajny, pozostał niezmieniony odkąd wyjechał w podróż z Al'em. Tak samo łóżko, ten sam nudny zestaw kołdry i poduszek, jednak odświeżony chwilę przed przyjazdem, jeszcze bielszy niż przedtem. Pachniało świeżością. 

Łóżko było malutkie specjalnie dla jednego malutkiego Eda i Al leżał wciśnięty z jednej strony w ścianę, poduszki i brata. Dawało to uczucie małej jaskini, w której czułbyś się bezpieczny przed złymi warunkami na zewnątrz. W dodatku Ed zarzucił ramię przez jego bok. 

Nie był śpiący a nawet wiercił się nieustannie i kopał nogami kołdrę. 

-Nie chcę spać.  
Wiesz, zauważyłem, że jak się nie ruszam to szybciej zasypiam.

-To czemu się kręcisz, hmm?

Al westchnął, ale spoczął.  
Ed nachylił się i złożył buziaka na jego skroni a ten przewrócił się twarzą do niego.

-Chcesz pieszczotki?- powiedział zabawnym tonem, Al zaśmiał się cichutko i przewrócił się migiem na drugi bok.

Ed wtulony w jego ciało zaczął błądzić rękami po jego koszulce. Klatkę piersiową miał dobrą, ale nadal chudą, starszy mógł złapać go pod żebra bez problemu.  
Z głośnym westchnieniem włożył rękę pod koszulę. Ruchy Eda były powolne, odkrywał, czuł kości po ciepłą skórą, zatopił twarz w jego szyi i włosach. Obydwojgu było wygodnie, więc Ed kontynuował. Cofnął rękę i położył ją na udzie Al'a. Zjechał otwartą dłonią po ich wnętrzu I skierował znowu w górę samymi palcami, przez co Al poczuł dreszcz. 

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy wsuwał wolną ręke pod luźne spodnie Al'a. Zatrzymał się na podbrzuszu.  
-Co robisz?- Al zapytał ciekawsko.

-Tu jest ciepło, najcieplej. 

Al nie wyczuł w tym podtekstu i zwyczajnie delektował się tym rozgrzanym dotykiem. 

Następnej nocy także zechciał dzielić się łóżkiem.

Drzemał w ramionach Eda, używając jego torsu jak poduszki. Na pewno nie był tak kościsty i przy tym nie wygodny jak sam Al. 

Edowi nie było po drodze wstawać i jeszcze brutalnie budzić brata, więc odpoczywał. Alphonse z każdym posiłkiem nabierał wagi, od początku przyjął swoje słabe ciało jakim jest, ale też zmienił wygląd według preferencji, obcinając włosy i wybierając ubrania. Wszystko niespodziewanie szybko wróciło do normy, kilka dni temu przecież toczyła się bitwa o Amestris. Sklepy były otwarte między innymi dla Al'a, który kupił sobie pary spodni wizytowych, swetry z półgolfem, o jednolitych i stłumionych kolorach.

Zupełne przeciwieństwo nienormalnego brata! rechotała Winry- wyglądasz jak ładny, młody profesor w szkole.  
"Na którego widok dziewczyny szalały" nie dodała już Winry bo Al wyglądał dostatecznie zawstydzony.

Alphonse podniósł głowę i od razu szukał wzrokiem wzroku brata. 

-Co dzisiaj robimy?- powiedział po tym jak się przywitał.

-Zostaję w łóżku!- odpowiedział zaczepnie.

Al sturlał się z piersi brata, przeciągnął z elegancką manierą, zrzucając przykrycie. Zatrząsł się z zimna.

-Zimno! Ja też nie wychodzę- zachichotał.  
Pomijając ten fakt nie było nawet widno na dworzu. 

Alphonse z powrotem położył głowę na piersi brata a on objął go czule. Oddychali rytmicznie; chóralnie ale bezgłośnie.  
Ręce Eda powędrowały po rozleniwionym snem ciele. Słyszał bicie serca, bardzo wolne, dlatego, że Al jeszcze nie wstał na nogi.  
Prowadząc dłonie Ed niby to przypadkowo złapał pośladki Al'a, ale kontynuował i głaskał go po udach. Następnie miękkimi dłońmi podciągnął jego podkoszulek i żałował, że to Al się o niego opierał, więc nie mógł podziwiać jego budowy.

Zrobił coś spontanicznego. Pochylił się nad nim muskając palcami nagą pierś, od wydatnych obojczyków, manewrując na mostku i potem mniej badawczo a bardziej smakowicie zaczął prowadzić całe dłonie po szerokości jego bioder. Jego biodra były tak samo przebijające skórę jak reszta. 

-Zachowujesz się dziwnie odkąd odzyskałem ciało.  
Edward zbyt zaaferowany, nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego spytał:

-Chcesz coś zobaczyć?  
Al spojrzał nań pytająco.  
Ed włożył rękę pod dolną odzież. Lekko złapał jego penisa przy trzonie.

-Czemu mnie tu dotykasz?- Al był w szoku.

-Powiesz mi jakie to uczucie. 

Przesuwał nieporadnie bo wciąż pod bielizną palce po jego długości. Narazie tylko wyczuwał czy Al twardnieje, gdy tak się stało, zsunął mu spodenki do ud i pozwolił sobie na mocniejszy uścisk. Klęcząc między nogami Al'a zabawiał się wychwytując każdą reakcję a bynajmniej reakcja była nikła, gdyż Al wyglądał wyłącznie na zmieszanego.

Gdy Ed poruszał się szybciej, Al łapał oddechy. Chociaż sam Al nie wiedział nic o seksualności- ciało reagowało.

-Dobrze... - powiedział Ed niskim tonem.

-Dziwne- wyrzucił z siebie Al pomiędzy oddechami.

Wyglądał inaczej, z przymkniętymi oczami, gdy definitywnie był bliski szczytu.

-Dojdź dla mnie. Nie pozwolę by ci się stała krzywda. Dojdź dla mnie. Ed miał wielką ochotę jęczeć. Przesuwał palce po śliskim w ogromnym tempie i Al przeżył swoje pierwsze uniesienie. Nasienie wylało się obficie w większości na brzuch. Ed zakończył łagodnie poczekał, aż Al'owi minie euforia.  
Sięgnął po chusteczki i podparty na łokciu wycierał jego skórę, przy okazji naciągnął mu spodenki jak należy.

-Odpowiesz mi czemu zachowujesz się jak nie ty? Mam na myśli jak mnie pocałowałeś przedwczoraj.  
Cyniczne wnętrzne Edwarda od razu powiedziało: "nie masz zamiaru kwestionować w jaki sposób cię przed chwilą dotykałem, ale masz zamiar pocałunek sprzed dwóch dni. Aha" 

-Cieszę się, że odzyskałeś ciało; to tyle. 

-To pary się całują. 

-Masz coś przeciwko? Robię to co zawsze chciałem z tobą robić- Al otworzył szeroko oczy- to złe, żebym cię zmuszał do takich rzeczy po tym jak dopiero odzyskałeś ciało i jest ono tylko twoje, ale chcę żebyś był czasem mój. Jakie było to, co robiliśmy przed chwilą?"

-Dziwne- powiedział patrząc się w sufit-- pod koniec najbardziej dziwnie-niesamowite, potem ci powiem jak o tym pomyślę.


	2. Alchemiczne podstawy zasad grawitacji

Ed zamknął drzwi wchodząc do pokoju Al'a. Była to już powszedniość, że bracia spali w jednym pokoju. Młodszy siedział po turecku na łóżku. 

-Czemu się jeszcze nie kładziesz?- spytał Edward.  
-Umm… Jesteś bardzo śpiący?  
-Nie, prawie w ogóle, o co chodzi?  
-Bo chcę żebyś zrobił mi to samo co ostatnio...  
-Lubisz to? - zapytał pociągający głosem i przybliżył się do Al'a.  
-Nie wiem, to było takie inne... Chcę jeszcze raz spróbować.  
-Wiesz, że możesz to sam robić?

Al przechylił głowę.  
-No tak, przecież możesz samemu się dotykać.  
-... Nie patrzyłem jak mi to robiłeś.  
Edward przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej.  
-To nauczę cię.  
Al zmienił pozycję na siad prosty, podsunął się do oparcia łóżka a Ed podsunął się za nim. Kazał Al'owi zdjąć luźne spodnie. 

Był twardy i lśniący od preejakulatu. Ed instruował Al'a, żeby złapał siebie i zacisnął rękę na wierzchu jego ręki.  
-Jeśli nie byłbyś gotowy powiedziałbym ci, żebyś najpierw zaczął powoli i trochę się ze sobą pobawił, ale skoro już jesteś podniecony to możesz zacząć--powiedział cicho.  
-A ty jak to robisz?.  
-Ja? To naprawdę zależy.  
Cała rozmowa była cicha, wpasowała się w atmosferę. 

-Szybko albo wolno, to zależy od nastroju, także mocniej i delikatnie. Najczęściej szybko jak chcę pozbyć się problemu- Edward prowadził rękę brata po jego długości- albo powoli, jak mnie najdzie.

Młodszy oddychał ciężko, a najbardziej, gdy słyszał brata jak robi to samo. Przez jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze podniecenia, tak dużo bardziej świadome niż za poprzednim razem. 

Ed we własnym podnieceniu, pocałował jego wilgotne wargi. Wargi były wydatne, a gdy ssał dolną, Al jęknął w jego usta. Było to absolutne niebo łącząc te dwie pieszczoty. Nagle Edward zabrał rękę i młodszy zwolnił patrząc pytająco. Następnie zobaczył jak Edward rozpina spodnie i zaczyna robić to samo na swojej erekcji. Jest w tej myśli coś pociągającego dla Al'a, że Ed może się spełnić patrząc na niego.

Al nie zdążył się opanować i zdradzieckie dźwięki same opuściły jego gardło. Czuł się się przez to obnażony i zamknął oczy dla komfortu. Obydwoje wpasowali się we własne rytmy oddechów.  
Al był już prawie na krawędzi, gdy czuł to dziwne uczucie wypełnienia i mrowienie z tyłu głowy, brakowało jeszcze trochę by poczuł promieniującą przyjemność i łagodnie schodzące napięcie w podbrzuszu. 

Ed przyglądał się bratu, zauważył, że jego ruchy są bardziej naturalne dopasowując się do kształtu własnej męskości. Jego nadgarstek poruszał się giętko; nie był sztywny jak na początku, i też więcej pracuje kciukiem.  
Z jego wyrazu i jęków widać, że dużo lepiej się bawi. Białe kleksy osadziły się na jego podbrzuszu a trochę mniejsze na klatce piersiowej, oddychał jak po wysiłku z głową opadłą na poduszkach.

Ed jeszcze nie kończył i nadal zabawiał się sobą, tym razem wydawało się; pospiesznie. Zauważając to młodszy objął dłonią jego dłoń, tak jak to wcześniej robił sam Ed. Sprawiło to, że starszy momentalnie szczytował z nieśmiały jękiem "Al" na ustach.  
Edward nie zdążył zupełnie ochłonąć z przyjemnych wrażeń, gdy pocałował Al'a. Było to słodkie i bez wcześniejszej namiętności. 

Al patrzył na niego głupio dalej nie przekonany.  
-Oddaj mi buziaka.  
Al pochylił się i dziubnął Eda, bez żadnego zabarwienia ani wprawy przez co Ed pobłażliwie parsknął.  
Położył obie ręce na twarzy Alphonse'a, zbliżył wargi do jego ust i głaskał językiem jego język. Miarowo badał wnętrze jego ust cofał dla oddechu i wprowadzał język z powrotem. Na koniec przejechał językiem po ustach Al'a , już bez zagłębiania się w nie.  
Oddalił się od brata na niecały metr. Ogarnęli swój wygląd w ciszy, trzeba było między innymi się ubrać i wytrzeć spermę z ciała, ale jak to zrobili zasnęli tak ciasno przytuleni, że nie jestem pewna czy ołówek między nich by zmieścił. 

Al leżał na kanapie oglądając na kasecie po raz kolejny swój ulubiony film. Była to opowieść o chłopaku z Aspergerem, który zarabia na siebie grając w pokera, natomiast jego dziewczyna unika go na wspólnym wyjeździe, ponieważ spotyka się z pewnym nowobogackim męźczyzną, z którym prowadzi wywiad. Alphonse lubił prześliczne zdjęcia w tym filmie i intrygę, ale końcówkę uważał za okropną, gdy chłopak zrywa z nią dla postaci czwarto planowej, która nie ma żadnej roli w filmie. Samo rozstanie głównej pary jest bezsensowne, myślał Al.

-Jestem- zakomunikował Ed wchodząc. Rozpiął wiatrówkę, ponieważ na dworzu zaczęła się jesień i przeszywający wiatr.  
-Jak się czują babcia i Winry przed podróżą?.  
-Winry jest podekscytowana, a babcia kalkuluje jak zrobić z tego biznes. Mogłeś pójść z nami.  
-Wiesz, że musiałem pospać dłużej.  
-Jestem pewny, że to rozumieją. Akurat ty nie powinieneś odkładać swoich potrzeb- odkręcił kurek ciepłej wody. 

Była to końcówka filmu gdy bohater i wspomniana nie ważna postać całują się w deszczu. Alphonse nawet nie zostawił napisów i kojącego jazzu.  
-Absurd.  
Edward zaśmiał się zdrowo, wiedział jak Al ubolewał nad tym zakończeniem. 

Al tylko włożył głowę w poduszkę i przeciągnął kości. 

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak brat się rozbiera, a dokładnie górną część stroju i chwyta koszulkę ze suszarki. Ed przyłapał młodszego na patrzeniu się i chwilę analizował. 

-Czy to czas na pieszczotki Aluś?- wykrzyknął rozbawiony i objął młodszego w pasie.  
-Nieee!!- Al zachodził się ze śmiechu--Nie nazywaj mnie tak!  
Więc Ed zaczął go łaskotać. Próbował przygwoździć mu ręce po bokach, ale Alphonse był równie silny.  
Młodszemu udało się zepchnąć brata z sofy ale ten wskoczył na nią aż zasprężynowało. To Alowi udało się wygrać, zresztą taka była tradycja. 

Siedział na rozbrojonym Edzie z szerokim uśmiechem i twarzą poczerwieniałą z wysiłku. Łapał szarpane oddechy.  
Na swojej nodze wyczuł jego erekcję i przygryzł wargę. 

-Twardy? Może sprawdź ręcznie- zażartował starszy.  
Ed nie spodziewał się, że Al zacznie się o niego ocierać. Robił to w dość dobrym tempie i Ed podniecił się jeszcze bardziej, przez co jego męskość zaczęła się podnosić o parę centymetrów w górę i pulsowała. Złapał biodra brata i nakierował go w jeszcze wrażliwsze miejsca. Przyjemność rozchodziła się po nerwach obydwu chociaż ta pieszczota była bardzo nieśmiała.  
Al spojrzał Edowi w oczy i spuścił momentalnie wzrok zawstydzony. 

-Nie drażnij się ze mną, Al.  
Zdjął z siebie brata i posadził koło siebie.  
-Zrobimy coś tylko musisz iść do łazienki.  
-Dlaczego?

Edward posadził go na sobie okrakiem, tak, że byli zwróceni do siebie twarzą. Lekko podniósł jego biodra, wziął swoją erekcję i nacelował ją między jego pośladki. 

-Oh… To jest trochę niesmaczne…  
-Ludzie tak robią- powiedział opuszczając go na swoje kolana i chowając twarz w jego szyi- będzie nam obydwu przyjemnie i nikogo w końcu nie ma. Będziesz krzyczał dla mnie- wyszeptał. 

-Krzyczał?

-Z roskoszy- zassał skórę na jego szyi- najlepiej przebierz się w coś lekkiego.  
Wstał aby podejść do suszarki na pranie i wybrać mu jeden z własnych podkoszulków, które były trochę luźne ale krótkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastanawiam się czy tłumaczyć to na angielski, pewnie zdobędę dodatkowe kliknięcia od anglojęzycznych kompanów, ale nie jestem pewna czy ma to sens. W każdym razie pomyślę jeszcze. 
> 
> Fun fact: pisząc ten rozdział słuchałam tzw. elevator music xD


	3. Grawitacja jest, nawet jeśli nie wierzysz

Edward położył Al'a pod sobą na kanapie. Robiło się już trochę późno, więc światła były zaświecone, ale nie wszystkie. 

Al miał podkoszulek i bieliznę, natomiast Ed był całkiem ubrany.   
Trzeba się było tych ubrań pozbyć. Edward najpierw ściągnął górę a przy tym pokazał swój tors, co wcześniej tak bardzo spodobało się drugiemu. Obydwu napędzało podniecenie i pewna doza ciekawości. Al musiał wygiąć plecy, by zdjąć bieliznę i następnie rzucić ją na panele. Byli zupełnie nadzy. Al poprowadził rękę brata na krocze. 

-Najbardziej lubię jak tu mnie dotykasz.  
-Będziemy robić coś innego.

Edward przejechał po całej długości jego spodu, zatrzymując się na wejściu i idąc dalej, co przydało Al'owi dreszczy i zakłopotana. Obejmował łapczywie pośladki Al'a i wbijał palce w miękką skórę. Rozszerzył energicznie jego nogi i wszedł pomiędzy je. Splotli swoje palce z inicjatywy Eda. Młodszy był zaniepokojony ale z taką miłą bliskością czuł, że właśnie tego chce. Ed zamruczał. 

-Chcę to zrobić, oh cholera tak bardzo chciałem.

Prawą ręką nakierował swoje penisa na wnętrze brata, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Włożył tylko główkę, w taki sposób oswajał go z nowym uczuciem. Następnym ruchem wbił się do połowy długości. 

-To boli

-Ciiiii, 

-Wyjmij! 

\- Cichutko. 

To faktycznie miało prawo tragicznie boleć, bo Ed nie użył żadnego nawilżenia i nawet mógł zrobić krzywdę bratu, ale on nie kupuje takich rzeczy jak lubrykant. Możliwe, że kiedyś zacznie. 

Ed przeżywał każdą maleńką sensację, którą dawało mu przebywanie w środku Al'a. Mięśnie oplatały jego wrażliwe punkty ciasno i nie dawały spocząć nerwom, które szalały od bieganiny impulsów. Miał ochotę wyrzucić głowę do tyłu i wywrócić oczy, ale skupił się na bracie i chwilowo powstrzymał szczyt. Manewrując połową długości ruszał biodra i w przód w i tył, obserwując Al'a. Najwidoczniej czuły punkt był dalej i musiał narazić go na odrobinę więcej bólu. Zmieścił swoją męskość po nasadę i boże jeśli to nie było dobre!

Spróbował poruszać na boki, ale ograniczały go ścianki, więc postanowił cofać biodra i pchać mając na uwadze reakcje brata. Gdy wyciągał nic nie wskazywało na zachwyt ale jak znowuż pchał Al miał mały grymas i westchnienie na ustach. Jednak to nie miało wiele znaczenia dla Eda, gdyż ten postanowił skończyć. Poruszył się kilka razy, celowo zapominając o komforcie brata, zamknął oczy widząc na ciemnym tle rozkosz przechodzącą przez ciało Al'a a następnie dochodząc zwizualizował sobie bardzo dziwną rzecz; jak przyjemność rozpływa się po jego długości. Doszedł na brzuch Al'a. Następnie pokiwał głową w geście "sory" i znajdując w sobie kolejne pożądanie, dotykał go po kroczu. 

-Mmmtak…!  
-Tak właśnie chciałeś od początku co?- wyszeptał gorączkowo- Dojdź dla mnie jeszcze raz. Jesteś mi oddany prawda?

-Ah, tak…!   
Ed nie myślał nawet, że Al go słucha.   
Młodszy doszedł, mieszając swoje nasienie z jego nasieniem.   
Mieli tylko nadzieję na więcej czasu razem, aby testować z czasem lepsze pieszczoty.


	4. Magnetyczne właściwości serc

-Co oglądamy?  
-Co powiesz na porno?  
Kolejny upojny raz rozpoczął się od przeszukiwania kaset i nonszalanckiej propozycji. 

-No, proponowałeś to już kiedyś.  
Była dobra atmosfera, bo był to kolejny wieczór. Z jakiegoś powodu ci dwoje czuli pociąg do siebie w godzinach wieczornych, możliwe, że przez większą kreatywność w tych godzinach, potrzebną na wymyślanie nowych pozycji w jakie ludzkie ciało może się zgiąć. 

-W sumie chcę, w porządku.

Przekąski zostawili na potem, a Ed wyjął z nikt nie wie kąd upragnione wideo. 

Aktorką była rudowłosa dziewczyna i partner tak samo blady jak ona. Wyglądali krucho, a więc uroczo. Dziewczyna była ładna z twarzy, miała małe piersi ale z kolei pociągający kształt łona. Chłopak był zwyczajny i nie przyciągał uwagi. 

Rozbierał ją od góry, rozpinając guziki koszuli, zsunął ramiączko jej stanika a ona zaśmiała się niewinnie. Wszystkie ubrania wylądowały niechlujnie poza kadr. Chłopak ściskał jej piersi i obłapiał kolistym ruchem. Schodził niżej aż zahaczył palcami o mocno wykrojone figi. Pod spodem miała rudy meszek, uwypuklał jej naturalną wygraną w loterii genetycznej. 

Chłopak wsunął palce między jej wargi i poczuł wilgoć, ocierał lekko dwoma palcami o jej wrażliwe miejsce, przez co mruczała. Położył jej rękę na swoim kroczu, a ona sięgnęła pod materiał i powoli dawała mu przyjemność z przygryzioną wargą i urokliwym lekkim uśmiechem. Następnie dziewczyna zeszła na dół, wyjęła jego penisa w całości i lekko pocałowała przechylając głowę wraz z miarowym poruszaniem dłonią po śliskiej powierzchni. Wzięła samą główkę do ust a potem coraz więcej, wypychając prawy policzek a następnie głęboko do gardła, sprawiając, że chłopak przestał wstydzić się swoich jęków. 

-Co ona robi?

-Pieści oralnie… Nie widziałeś tego jeszcze?

Rudowłosa skończyła i następny kadr pokazywał już jak brunet wypycha jej środek swoją męskością. 

-Chciałbym to spróbować, prawdę mówiąc.

Ed zostawił film w tle, gdy zdejmował Al'owi spodnie. Teraz klęczał przed nim i ocierał erekcję choć nie musiał. Ed zrobił podobnie co dziewczyna kosztując jego penisa po kawałku, wypychając nim policzki. Al odchylił głowę i wydawał urokliwe  
"MMMMmm" bezwstydnie. Był pewny, że zagłusza go film w tle., ale Ed wyłapywał nie powszechny głos Al'a. Cienki ale nie piskliwy, damski ale też niespecjalnie damski tak samo jak i ewidentnie nie męski. Bardzo nieoczywisty.   
Te jęki napędzały go i świetnie czuł się robiąc to dla Al'a. Penis miał smak jego własnej śliny. W pewnym momencie naturalnie zacisnął wargi i trzymał w ustach ciasno. Trzeba wspomnieć, że Ed też pierwszy raz to robił i w każdej chwili przystosowywał się bardziej do oryginalnej anatomii brata. Al był na skraju a jego głos robił piękne rzeczy, które sprawiły erekcję u Eda.   
Al wykrztusił z siebie:  
-Ed zaczekaj.  
Gdy Ed spojrzał na niego z pomiędzy jego nóg, ten się rozmyślił:  
-Nie ważne to jest nieapetyczne, k-kontynuuj. Proszę.  
Edward naprawdę chciał zrobić wszystko dla brata.   
-Możesz mi powiedzieć,  
-Chcę, żebyś połknął wszystko, jak dojdę- zawahał się.   
Edward zatrząsł się przez nagłe dreszcze.   
-Zrobiłbym to tak czy siak. 

Ed z powrotem wziął do ust męskość i akurat film się skończył a Al nie przestał ciężko oddychać i jęczeć(!)

-Połknij wszystko- powiedział pomiędzy przeciągłymi jękami  
"Taaaak" i kilka nieartykułowanych zgłosek padło, gdy nasienie rozlewało się w wargach Edwarda. Połknął wszystko i jak bardzo pokochał smak jego spermy tylko on może opisać. 

Ściągnął mu całkowicie spodnie i próbował rozebrać do końca ale poczuł, że musi wytłumaczyć co robi:

-Chcę to zrobić z tobą, masz siły na rundę drugą prawda?

-Wiesz, że mi się to nie podoba.

Ed uklęknął przed nim i spojrzał prosto w oczy.   
-Zrobimy tak, że ty będziesz na górze, zobaczysz jakie tempo będzie dobre i sam będziesz prowadzić. Na wyczucie myślałem, że za pierwszym razem powinienem ja być na górze, żeby opanować sytuację, ale się myliłem. Zrobimy to, żeby tobie było przyjemnie, w porządku? 

Al przytaknął. Starszy podparł się na jego kolanach i prawie wyskoczył w górę; cmoknął słodkiego brata w słodkie usteczka. 

Wystarczyło tylko aby Ed się rozebrał i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, opadając plecami na oparcie. Al usiadł na jego kolanach przodem i na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, nie jestem pewna czy przejął to zachowanie od dziewczyny z porno. Al opuścił się na męskość brata i tym razem wślizgnął się bez problemu. Erekcja starszego była tym razem inna, dosłownie ociekała wilgocią i było to tak dobre, że młodszy za pierwszym pchnięciem zajęczał. Poruszał się sam; podnosił się i opadał. Edward mając na kolanach bezwstydnego brata, który przypominał najlepszą prostytutkę czuł się bardzo blisko orgazmu. Tempo Al'a było odpowiednie i świetne, ale w takiej sytuacji prawdopodobnie wszystko jest najlepszym wrażeniem w życiu. Al jęczał jeszcze wyższym głosem niż normalny. 

-Jesteś taki dobry w to  
Starszy całował młodszego i nie zamierzał przestać, podbrzusza obydwu łaskotały szaleńczo ale żaden nie chciał kończyć. Al pchnął brata na materac i wtedy będąc prawdziwie na górze oparł ręce i ciężar na piersi Eda co Edowi samemu przypominało, że to się naprawdę dzieje. 

"Jezu jesteś najlepszy co ty ze mną robisz!?" Po skończeniu zdania jęczał w najlepsze.   
Starszy złapał drugiego za biodra i próbował dołączył ruchy w rytm. Al tylko się skrzywił. 

"Nie spowalniaj"   
Al zmienił pozycję, tak, że był wygięty do tyłu w piękny łuk i podpierał się rękami po bokach na materacu. 

"Blisko" powiedział z jękiem Al. 

Ed zrozumiał, że już więcej nie musi się wstrzymywać i zaczął przeżywać orgazm pierwszy w środku brata.   
Al wtórował mu w spazmach i zostawianiu spermy wokół. 

Położyli się koło siebie, ubrani tylko w bieliznę i w objęciach.   
"To moja wina, że za pierwszym razem ci się nie podobało. Idiota ze mnie co?" 

Al nie odpowiedział; bez jakiegokolwiek celu, po prostu przyjął do wiadomości. 

"Szczytowałeś dzisiaj dwa razy, jaką to niesprawiedliwość!... Stać mnie na więcej, jakby to ode mnie zależało to bym cię nie wypuścił z łóżka."

W dużej mierze dlatego, że teraz Al mógł sobie na taki wysiłek Pozwolić. Jego waga a zarazem wygląd poprawiły się tak bardzo, że nikt by nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś ten ładny chłopak był anemikiem. 

" Kocham cię. "  
Serce Eda przyspieszyło bieg, ale przecież już o tym wiedział! 

"Kocham cię" Wypowiedział magiczne słowa w jego szyję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział! Dobrze się bawiłam pisząc to :p.  
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie


End file.
